Fallen Angel
by SleepwalkerInDreamersClothing
Summary: yet another AU. Wing! fic. with other supernatural stuff thrown in the mix. but its still the klaine we know and love. Just under very different circumstances  chapter 1 refuses to update. there is a whole part missing at the end i think :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters oh well.

The air whipped furiously aroud him, forceful and threatening. It was numbing. He had long since lost feeling in his face and his chestnut hair was dancing violently in the wind. But he stood among it, steady and grounded, as his mind raced. The wind made a tunnel aroud him, as if it to boldly threaten but too afraid to touch the sole figure that dared to face it. Instead, it moved almost gracefully around him. He was the eye of the storm. He embodied it and he felt it. The tornado was a part of him, though It would not touch him, he felt the blood twist within his veins. He smirked at the realization. He did not know how he got there… wherever thre was. There was still so much about himself that he did not know or remember for that matter, but he did have instinct, and right now, instinct told him to move.

Slowly, the tall and slender boy walked forward, the wind moving with him and the rain intensifying around naked form. Whatever was left on the road flug itself towards the distance with each tentative step he made. He was overcome by adrenaline, the thrill of it all so new but so spectacular. His steps quickened and became more confident and as his pace quickened so did the wind, and so did the grey spiraling cloud of dust around him until he broke out into a complete run, eyes closed and bare feet scraping drenched, black pavement. And for some reason he did not know, instinct told him to jump.

His running intensified, sending waves of rainwater spraying from the backs of his feet and used the momentum to thrust himself into the air. He seemed to hang there for a moment, so lost in the new feeling of it all, but then he began to drop, his stomach plummeted and his eyes shot open wide. Instinct had a way of appearing in moments such as this with a quick shudder of his shoulders and a craning of his neck, he felt the heavy extensions behind his back unfurl and catch cleanly to the whapping air. So thats what those were.

His back arched at the sensation and his head turned up towards the sky, which in turn aimed him and sent him jolting and spiraling into the air. He was so thrilled he almost forgot that he needed to keep the wings in motion to keep him aloft. This was fantastic. He felt like he belonged up there, that there was something… some place he was trying desperately to reach. Out of his periferal vision he could see the tips of his own grand wings, their too pure white color catching the sun and setting rainbow glares in the tips of the bottom feathers.

The storm began to die the further in the air he went, replaced by beaming sun and a wafting warm breeze however below him it still raged. He wanted to push it to its extent, go higher until his body could no longer stand it but it seemed the higher he went, the more perfect everything seemend to be. Curiously, he felt it too, inside him. He felt warm, radiating from his core and spreading out through his skin and it was such a pleasant feeling he shut his eyes and embraced it along with the flow of air brushing by his face. The sun seemed to disappear from the sky and transport itself into his core, allowing him to soak in it and spread beams throughout the sky. But the moment would not last. Of course, it could not. The peace and silence was disturbed abruptly by the splitting of the clouds and what sounded to the boy like a loud crack of thunder. But though he did not know much, he did know that thunder was not tangible, and it certainly wasn't supposed to send a jolt of pain running down his back. His movement faultered for a moment but he quickly regained his rhythm. With his right hand he gripped at his other arm, trying hard to squeeze away the pain that had just surfaced there. His knuckes were growing white and numb which came in great contrast to the scarlet liquid that stained his palm when he removed his hand.

The crack shot out again, snapping him back into focus. He dropped about a foot, straining his wings to stay aloft amongst the commotion but the new streak of pain he felt in his back and down his arm made it increasingly difficult to continue to stroke his wings and they began to flush with icy frost. His body would not listen to him now, only one wing violently and frantically trying to keep himself from plummeting back down the earth while the cold from his other began to spread up his back and through his arms. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest, and the clouds swarmed together around him, burning his eyes and choking him with vapor.

His lungs were growing heavy and the adrenaline was wearing thin. He was tired but he was strong and though the thought of letting himself fall through the sky was so appealing he fought with great effort to slowly sink, but as he dropped altitude his already not cooperating body refused to do anything but go limp and plummet through the whirling sky. He closed his eyes and tipped back his head, allowing and accepting his body to fall, hoping just before he blacked out that he would not feel the impact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine did not have any indication that anything was different, or rather that anything for him was about to change. It had just been another day in Westerfield, Ohio, splintering hot and lazy, and his small shit-on-wheels of a car was suffocating as usual. He preferred to drive alone, having spent too much time with his fellow however endearing but overexcitable and frankly too much to take warblers. That was probably one of the reasons why Blaine liked those glee club competitions so much. Sure, he loved to sing ,the solos were great, and he loved his friends, but a guy needs time to reign in his own thoughts once in a while and make sense of the mess threatening to explode in his head. The long drives to regional's and sectionals did that for Blaine. The long stretch of the highway, zooming past empty grasslands, the occasional home, and open skies put Blaine at ease.

He wasn't running. No, he told himself he would stop running, Dalton was the last stop and its not like he could or rather would turn back. Why would you run away from safety, community? One doesn't miss the torture, ridicule, and abuse that he went through. But that doesn't mean that a day goes by where Blaine doesn't wonder how he would have been different if he had stayed, how it would have changed him; if he had been strong. It's not regret, its his own self criticism, always there, aways judging. It dictated to him with every action he took, however simple. It criticized his choices until he could no longer sleep at night If he was running from anything, he was running from himself.

And so he drove along the highway that would eventually bring him to the competition where he might find it easier to plaster a smile onto his face and let himself escape into the bright lights and music. Still, as his mind drifted along the road, the constant jerking of the beater thankfully bringing him back to focus so that he did not drive the car off the road and into a tree or something. But for some reason he found himself stopping, the jerking motions of the car becoming more frequent and violent until it came to a complete dead stop in the middle of the otherwise empty highway. Well that's fucking great.

"Stupid piece of crap…" Blaine muttered to himself as he begrudgedly got out of his car. He kicked the wheel and the car jerked forward an inch and then settled with a groan. With a sigh blaine shook out his shoulders and moved around the car towards its back bumper and braced himself to push the beater off the road. As if to add to his ever declining mood the sky above him grew dark and hazy, the black clouds growing closer in the distance and the prelude to a rainshower just starting to be felt thick in the air.

Storms were not unusual in Ohio, the dryness of the air and frankly its spot on the good ol' map kind of guaranteed the occasional tornado or rainstorm but they weren't frequent, especially this time of the year. He managed to maneuver the car a little off to the side of the road. Blaine patted his pockets in search for his phone, he was definitely going to be late and the other warblers would never forgive him if their lead vocalist went missing. Too much damn responsibility. When he realized that his phone was not in the pockets of his Dalton uniform pants he looked to the car and saw the iphone sitting on the drivers seat, along with his keys that were still in place on the ignition.

"Just my fuckin' luck!" He muttered to himself and violently kicked the front wheel of the car, sending it lurching forward and stopping once again. Blaine turned once again to the sky , the clouds had drawn closer in a fraction of a second, now winding and whipping around one another menacingly. "oh just screw it"

there was no way in hell that he was making it to the competition, it was probably already half way over and he no doubt had a million frantic messages buzzing in his phone from Wes and David. But that didn't mean a damn thing because he had no phone, no car, and no idea where he was anyway, so he did what he told himself every day he would stop doing. Blaine ran.

He closed his eyes, running in no direction at all, just running. And now his thoughts were so close to catching up on him that he ran faster, sprinting through the road and soon becoming drenched in the sudden onpoar of rain. But it felt good, refreshing. His curls began breaking free of their confinement and stuck to his face in every direction, he was completely blinded but he considered himself that way before so it made no difference. It made no difference which way he ran, so long as he didn't stop. Oh god he didn't want to stop. At that moment he wanted nothing more than his legs to never stop carrying him farther and farther away, the rain to never stop beating on his face, this feeling to never go away no matter how horrible and empty it felt. Because at least he was feeling something real.

Lights; swirling underneath his eyelids, blazing into his brain and shocking his nerves. Bright lights and thunder and dust. They all came together in a sudden burst of energy that knocked Blaine off his feet and lost within a cloud of nothingness. For a split second, Blaine managed to open his eyes, seeing nothing but flashes of color amongst a cloud grey, random debris, and… and a figure. Elongated above his head,back arched and hovering steadily amongst the wreckage.

He could not hear himself when he screamed. He let it all out as all he could do was sit helpless in the middle of it all, thankful to not have been picked up and tossed around like a rag doll as everything else around him seemed to be. Swirling, everything was swirling and grey and dark and damp and his thoughts were gone, and all he was was his voice and agony; Just pure surpressed anguish pouring out of his core and raining back down on his face. As debris whipped around him, he was subjected to blows that cut him deep and bruised him but in that moment he could hardly feel it. It all built up and he needed to release it. He was scared and confused and he was lost and he was feeling everything at once. He was feeling all the anger, all the resentment, all the sadness. He felt the scorn and the judgement and the criticsm. But he also felt joy, the freeness, the extacy. The storm was becoming a sanctuary.

And with every inaudible, pained shout that escaped from within him, they grew weaker. The storm did it for him now. It roared and for a moment Blaine thought it was coming from a place within him, watching himself shrink into a lamb. It insentified, swirling faster than ever, and suddenly an earthshaking boom that caused Blaine to fall back flat on the literally juping earth; and then within a second, it was suddenly quiet. His eyes remained shut tightly and his eyes threatened to roll back into his head. The pain, the physial pain, he all felt it now. There was a gash in his left sleeve, and upon peeling the tattered fabric away weakly with his other arm, there was a line of red mirrored on his arm. He hissed at the sensation of the fabric falling back down on top of it.

His leg was battered pretty badly as well, large and purple. He had been remarkably lucky. He tried to move but found it impossible. Maybe… maybe he would just…. Sleep.

Blaine allowed his weight to pull him back onto the pavement and his eyelids slide heavily over his eyes.

(A/N: this is clearly kind of a set up chapter. The two meet in the next chapter. But things start rolling in ch.3. I hope you stick around long enough also sorry about the blaingst. Its just so easy haha but you will also get backstory. not in the next chapter but down the line)


	2. Chapter 2

He stared up for a while, not exactly sure of the shapes he was seeing. He felt himself sinking the ground moving around him as if it was the ground that flew up to meet him. Through the coarse ringing in his ears and the heavy darkness that surrounded him he could feel the sharp sensations of pain jolt through his body, almost synched with the reverberations of the earth around him. Breathing was labored, partly because of the incredible fall he had just taken but also because of the weight that was pressing down strongly against his entire body. He wasn't dead remarkably, he knew that, but he feared soon he would be. With each fractured breath the rocks around him would sink further and deepen their restriction over the rise and fall of his chest. Furiously he fingers clenched, panicking of their own accord to remove as much of the earth around him as he could. His hand broke through the surface, groping the air as if he could contain it in his grasp and deliver it to his lungs. His vision was growing spotted, his lungs aching in his chest, and his hand above ground twitching in frantic need. He felt something. He felt the barest sensation of something grabbing hold of his exposed wrist before he blacked out completely.

He didn't know how long it had been, he didn't know if any time had elapsed at all or if it even mattered anymore. He had felt like this once before and to feel it again felt familiar but not exactly comforting. It was like a state of nothingness. He was aware but at the same time there was nothing to be aware of. It wasn't even him. It was his consciousness swimming in a pool of an endless black abyss. It was a feeling often associated with the feeling of dying. But he knew that really, it was the feeling of returning from death. And he was not ready to get trapped there again.

He swam, (or what the equivalent of swimming would be), towards consciousness until there were swirls of color within the blackness. Golds and greens and browns raced before him in an excited display, all swirling through each other and molding together in the center of a black ring. Then came the pressure. He felt like he was being dragged…. No. Jerked and then it stopped. He didn't remember this part from the last time. And then he was pulled from the darkness, his eyes jolted open wide and his lungs drew in a sharp and starved breath. Of all the things that had happened that he didn't expect to happen, he really did not expect the first thing he saw to be wide, swirling and bright hazel eyes staring down at him in wonder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy jerked from his touch. He tumbled backwards quickly. He tried to scramble away, fear seeping into his wide eyes and darkening them but Blaine had yet to remove his hand from behind him and was pulled along attempted to flee. Flailing limbs tangled together and in the next moment Blaine found himself pressed flat against the other boy… who was still completely naked.

"Shit!" Blaine quickly untangled himself and the other boy took no hesitation in inching backwards as far as he could.

"I'm so sorry oh my god. I didn't mean…. I mean…shit. Are you alright though you…. What…" Blaine shook himself out. The boy had stopped moving but looked ready to flee again at any sign of danger. However his face looked more amused and intrigued than afraid. Blaine tried to call back everything he had learned about what to do in emergencies. He slowly and tentatively leaned forwards towards the boy who flinched but did not back away.

"Do you know your name? The date? Where you are?"

He just stared back at Blaine, who didn't know frankly if he could even understand him at all. Then his expression changed. His previously quirked eyebrows settled back and then knitted together in concentration. He looked down at his wrist and smirked. Blaine could have sworn he had seen black movement twisting along the expanse of skin.

"Kurt"

Blaine's gaze shot back up. "What?"

"My name is Kurt."

It took Blaine a moment to process what he had said. It sounded more like fluid music than the sound of a name.

"Blaine" He reached out his hand for Kurt to shake but gained only a skeptical look in return. "You shake it" Blaine offered. After a long awkward moment of no sign of response Blaine let his hand drop.

"I'm not gonna hurt you you know." Blaine moved away and slumped back against the fallen tree. "Not like you look like you could get any more hurt. Which I could help you with you know"

Blaine had no idea where the attitude came from. There was something about this boy, not just the fact that he had freaking wings (he was ignoring that part for now) but more so the fact that he refuses to accept Blaine in that was aggravating. Blaine looked up at Kurt to see his blue eyes deep, thunder crashing within them making Blaine double take. "sorry."

There was a long time when there was only silence. Still, Kurt had yet to actually leave, which was promising Blaine thought. He handed Kurt the blazer he had discarded earlier which he took but rather than putting it on he held it limply in his lap.

"It was you wasn't it?" Blaine asked, " the storm?"

Kurt's head rose. "I… I don't know. I felt it though." Kurt looked down into his hands, covered in scrapes. Well that got his attention. Blaine filed that away for the future. Kurt absent-mindedly laid a tentative finger over the swollen flesh of Blaines leg.

"shh calm down, its alright. You'll cause another natural disaster" Blaine joked weakly. Kurt just looked up at him with wide blue eyes and quickly withdrew his hand. His breath shuddered. "Oh no no, I was… I was joking." There was a moment of silence.

"Y-you're broken" kurt simply stated

"I suppose I am… In a way"

Kurts eyes lingered on the thickening purple of Blaine's leg but Blaines mind thought of a more broken part of himself. In his heart, in his mind. All those broken relationships. His parents….. His loneliness. Then the other boy spoke-

"we're both broken."

Confused, Blaine looked up at the impossible boy in front of him. There was a scratch that lined his face from under his eye and down the side of his cheek that almost looked like a red tear trail. But still, the boy seemed perfect. Kurt could feel Blaines eyes searching and so Kurt, lowering his head, twisted his body to reveal his wings, one tucked in and folded up tightly, pressed into the nape of his spine, but the other hung limp and lose, pristinely white feathers stained with browning and crusting blood and rubble. Oh. Blaine should have been shocked, but at this point he just… couldn't.

"Hey," Blaine reached for Kurt hand and his breath hitched as a jolt of electricity passed from the other boy's hot skin into his own. He brought the hand up to his chest, the large cerulean eyes of kurt trained intently on his own, "You feel that?" He asked through thick breath, which earned him a slow and tentative nod. He released his hand, but instead of falling back down it remained on his chest, directly over his heart. He brought his own up to kurts chest carefully, as if he was about to intrude on some spectacular phenomenon he wasn't meant to experience, which in a way, he was. Kurt did not flinch as Blaine rested his hand over his beautiful bare chest. It was defined, it had muscle but just so and with the impact of Blaines hand his breathing quickened and the gleam of the moon seemed to shine brighter over their heads.

"We're broken together" kurt said

"Yeah…together"

Silence took over, the wind swirling calmly between them picking up the words that weren't said.

"I can…. try to… I can fix you" There was something in Kurts eyes, a slight shimmer of something that Blaine wasn't quite sure of.

"what….."

"You need to sleep now" Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's chest, letting it slowly trail downward. Blaine could only look up into the other boy's eyes. There was something there… something.

The rain pattered outside consistently, but it had sufficiently let up. Kurts eyes were less intense and Blaine almost swore he could see waves rocking gently within them. But Blaine found himself slipping out of consciousness, unable to blink back the exhaustion of his body and keeping his eyes open became too much of an exertion. Laying back onto the wet pavement was such a nice thought and he could feel the pain of his injury fade into a slight prickle before his head fell onto tar. Maybe he was really waking up, he thought, and when he woke there would be no pain, the accident would not have happened….. Kurt might not have happened. Just before his heavy eyelids locked shut, he chanced to look up at the beautiful, pale, angular face that stared down at him. He could barely feel the pressure of the other boy's hand on Blaines exposed chest, though he had removed it. But it was still there, he could still feel it, however slight, and so with a weak smile, Blaine let himself slip out of consciousness.

(A/N: So im taking my computer in to get fixed tomorrow and I don't know how long I'd be without it so I though t I would upload one more chapter before my absence. Stories starting to get rolling… kinda haha. Please review! Reviews are nice:D )


	3. MISSING SECTION OF CHAPTER ONE important

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

So I don't know why but there was a whole important section of chapter 1 that for some reason didn't get uploaded and though says it saved my changes refuses to show up in the story! Ugh. Its kind of crucial to the story considering it's the part where blaine finds kurt sooooo…

This is that lost section! This goes right after the last part of chapter one and right before chapter two!

Blaine opened his eyes blearily, a foggy haze blocking his sight and the light burning intensely. He tried to bring himself up into a sitting position and winced at the sudden pain in his back and leg…. Oh right. He did not remember much of what happened, he kist knew it felt impossible. Impossible what happened; impossible he was still alive and fairly unscaved as he was. His throat burned and his back ached. Small scrapes littered his arms and brow and there was a larger gash on his upper left arm. Worst of all, was his purple swelling leg, twisted at an impossible angle and clearly dislocated.

Though he knew the amount of pain that would ensue if he did so, Blaine knew that he had to pop his leg back into the socket. Blaine held his breath and shut his eyes tightly bracing himself. With a jerk, he pulled hard on his leg and twisted, sending shot after shot of intense pain through his body until he heared a loud 'pop' and slowly the pain subsided. Blaine thought he might black out again however this time he managed to regain control of his breathing and his trembling hands. He looked down at his torn and drenched uniform shirt. Starting from a part on the bottom that had already begun to tear he ripped two long strips and then removed the rest of the garment. Blaine tied the strips tightly around the two most prominent wounds on his arm and leg, for once thanking his father for making him join the cub scounts when he was seven. That was the only thing he would ever thank him for.

After a moment of regaining composure, Blaine was suddenly reminded that he was still sitting in the middle of a highway. It was destruction everywhere. Debris was scattered every which way along the road where Blaine blacked out; random items, a few stray cars, but mosly large chuncks of concrete and fallen trees. That… that freak storm, or whatever it was seemed to have subsided but the damage was detrimental and there was still an almost tangible weight to the air.

Blaine turned his head examining his surroundings, trying to find a way to move from the middle of the road. But it was not like there were any cars coming any time soon anyway. Nobody came this way, it was the middle of nowhere. As his head turned he saw it. The large crater formed in the middle of the road, splintering and spreading for what seemed to be miles and rippling throughout the highway. Blaine figured that it was most likely caused by some heavy debris.. a fridge or something. Still, Blaine felt it, he needed to get closer to it.

With the little energy he had reserved left in him, Blaine weakly dragged himself over to the edge of the side of the road. The ditch spanned wide, but not nearly as far as he had assumed. The focal point lay deep in the hole but shallowed out fairly quickly where the ground split. As Blaine brushed away the large chunks of concrete that were strewn around the crater he saw a glint, a small hint of red from the corner of his eye. Oh my god…. Blaine hurridly tossed rocks aside, digging and pushing himself closer to where the ground dipped. Fractinc he saw more rocks stained with the unmistakable browning liquid. His leg hurt horribly but he could not stop. Blaine pulled out another rock and beneath it he saw what looked like skin.

"oh fuck fuck fuck" Blaine grabbed it and pulled, realizing that it was a wrist and as he dragged the body from beneath various small clumps, they fell away to reveal a boy. Blaine froze. He was beautiful. He was pale, skin as white as a painted porcelin doll and skin as smoothe as still water. His Brown hair fell over his closed eyes and his lips were barely parted. The slight rise and fall of the boys chest indicated that he was still alive but he looked hurt, covered in small scrathes. On his wrist was the letter 'K', escribed in a strange calligraphy, swirling and black. He was also completely naked. Blaine forced himself not to look at the exposed areas as he pulled the body out of the hole. How had he even gotten there?

Blaine screwed up is face as he used all his strength to ignore the pain in his leg and arm and drag the boy to the side of the road. He was strangely light, weighing hardly anything. Blaine didn't know why, maybe because he was the only other life among the disaster he found himself in, but Blaine had this almost need to protect this strange boy. The boy didn't stir but his chest continued to rise and fall steadily. Blaine collapsed and gave up as he reached a falled tree. He reached his good arm behind to boy so to prop him up against it. That's when he felt it. Were those... wings? Blaine stared down in disbelief. And then…. The boys eyes shot open, revealing the most shockingly icy blue eyes Blaine had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: Okay Hi! Sorry guys! I hadn't had my computer for a while and then I've been taking a pre-college animation course so ive had no time to write. But I wanted to post an update so…. This is really short and its kinda a filler. Yaay reviews are lovely :D )

Blaine woke up with a ringing in his ears that once subsided, was replaced by the

sound of movement and bustling. He was slumped behind the fallen tree that he had

fallen asleep against… when had that happened? Last Blaine remembered he was

looking into Kurts eyes feeling as if he was content to drown in the depths of

swirling blue.

Blaine twisted himself so that he could peak over the top of the tree. There were

vans and trucks scattered along the road, doing his attention to the sound of

approaching sirens and the various parks people scattered around picking up

debris. Blaines first instinct was to call out, grab the attention of a worker or anyone

and then suddenly Blaine was hit with remembrance. Out of the corner of his eye he

saw a flash of white and he immediately ducked back down behind the tree. Where

the hell did Kurt go? What did he do? Blaine was thankful that his tree was not the

main focus of concern at the moment.

The sound of an approaching siren cut through the thickness of the air that had

suddenly surrounded itself around Blaine. It hadn't occurred to him the danger of

the situation he had gotten himself into. Where was Kurt… was Blaine just hit too

hard in the head and dreaming after all? Blaine looked down at his leg. Where he

remembered there being a painful purpling wound (that Blaine was certain would

require amputation) there was barely a hint of anything having ever been wrong at

all. If Blaine looked carefully in fact, he could almost make out the faint hints of

slightly paler scarring along his body that were no thicker than a thread.

Blaine subconsciously reached a hand up to his chest, over his heart. No. It had been

real. Blaine looked around frantically for the boy, knowing nothing good could come

from him having been seen by the various workers and volunteers around the area.

Blaine peeked over the fallen tree once again and was met with a pair of thick

rimmed horn glasses causing Blaine to stumble back onto his palms.

"Ken! Ken over here!"

Shit. Blaine ducked back down and tried to scramble away but the voice…. Ken he presumed, responded with trudging footsteps.

"Another one? A kid?"

"Yeah, look at his pants. Dalton too."

"Go grab another stretcher!"

Wait another? Stretcher? I'm fine!

Another?

Blaine looked back towards the voices where he caught a glimpse of an ambulance.

There were three figures there. One of the men was on the larger side. His hair was

thinned to a horseshoe on his head. The other opposite him was his opposite. He

was thin but the hair on his head was spread down his face and to his chin. It was

what was between them that caught Blaine's attention. Spread between the two

men was another figure splayed out on a stretcher and being forcibly carried into

the back of the ambulance. He was wearing a blue blazer with red piping that was

clearly far too large for him. It was hugged tightly around his small frame.

Piercing blue eyes met hazel.

Kurt.

But Kurt was pale…. paler. His face was flushed and though his eyes were wide and

bright they looked weaker. The storms Blaine once thought he saw reduced to a

small drizzle and dark grey clouds intercepting the vibrant blue of his eyes. Blaine

could feel it equally brewing in the air.

Kurt would not let any one tough him. He was writing to the best of his ability and

never letting go of the jacket around him but pulling it closer. He was able to

overpower the two grown men attempting to remove it from his back but he was

seemingly too weak to break completely free.

"Kid we need to get rid of that jacket. Its soaking wet and we need to check you out"

The two men were trying their best but they could not pry open Kurts hands where

they gripped the damp fabric…. That was covering his wings.

When Kurts eyes met Blaines and saw the concern, confusion, fear and realization

all evident there he stopped squirming but only for a moment before the men

managed to get him into the ambulance and close the door.

Blaine drew himself out from behind the tree. He needed to get to the hospital. He

wasn't hurt, but Blaine knew nothing good could come from a boy with wings being

brought to a hospital.

He had to get Kurt out of there.


End file.
